Austin & Ally - Spring Break And Shocking News
by Austlly007
Summary: It's been 2 years since Ally left Miami, Austin comes and visits her for her birthday... but Ally has two secrets! will she tell Austin? how will Austin react? read and find out! JESSIE is back in this episode! Please read and review! connecting with Scholarships and heart breaks and Playgrounds and fatal fights


My Version Austin & Ally – Spring Break & Shocking News..

Austin's POV

Yes! Finally Spring Break! I can finally relax I said.. Yeah, me too Dez said.. hey guys! Can you believe it's our senior year already?! Trish said.. I can believe it! Dez said.. You just have no imagination! Trish said.. do to! Dez said as he walked towards class.. are you okay Austin? Trish asked.. I'm fine, just can't believe it's been 2 years since I've seen Ally I said.. well didn't you see her at new years? Trish asked.. No, Jessie said she was busy I said.. wait, I'll visit her! I said.. that's a great idea! Her birthday is in a few days Trish said..

(THEME SONG)

Ally's POV

Patrick I'm going to school now I'll see you tonight I said as I walked out of my house.. I thought to myself, I have a happy life.. I met Patrick at church and I'm pregnant, but why do I feel so sad? I thought as I got in to my car..

(THE NEXT DAY..)

Austin's POV

I just got here in new York, and didn't know where to go, so I went to Jessie's house… Jessie?! I yelled.. Austin! Emma said as she came and hugged me.. Hi Emma! I said.. Emma what are you doing? Austin! What are you doing here in new York, it's not new years Jessie said.. Yeah about that I was wonder if you know where Ally's school is? I asked.. uh, uh, um, Jessie said.. oh I know where it is! I'll show you! Emma said… great! I said, I looked at Jessie who was looking at Emma… here it is, Emma said.. thanks Emma! I said as I walked closer to Ally's school, I couldn't believe how big MUNY was, I saw Ally so I quickly climb up a tree, thankfully all I brought was a backpack and my guitar… she walked right under me, I pick up my guitar…

Ally's POV

I must be going nuts! I thought I saw Austin I said… (Guitar Plays) where is coming from I said out loud, then I turned around and I looked up.. Austin! I said.. he started singing: **"last summer we met, we started as friends I can't tell you how it all happen, then Autumn it came we were never the same.." "those nights everything felt like magic, I wonder if you miss me too, if you don't there's just something I wish you knew.." "I think about you!" "every morning when I open my eyes!" "I think about you every evening when I turn out the lights!" "I think about you every moment every day of my life!" "you're on my mind all the time, it's true, I think about you, you.." **oh Austin, I hugged him.. I've missed you Ally, you gotten so large Austin said.. yeah, um, Austin, I'm married I said as I raised up my left arm showing ring… I saw Austin's face turn from normal to sick looking.. And I'm Pregnant, that why I'm so big I said.. he was quiet, I guess he didn't know what to say, want to sit down? I asked.. he nodded yes.. your married? But Ally, I thought I was your boyfriend? Austin said.. you were but I met Patrick at church, he's strong in God and in Christianity I said.. by the way, that means he's a strong believer in God I said.. so that's why I've never seen you, Jessie knows this to right? Austin asked.. Yes, she does. Austin I'm really sorry but I have a life here, maybe you and Kira were right for each other I said.. Kira is married already, Jimmy told me, she's married to fame stealer Trent Austin said… oh, well you'll find someone I said… I did, but she's been taken, bye Ally Austin said as he grab his guitar and walked away… Austin I-… oh brother! I said as I walked to my car..

(2 DAYS LATER…)

Austin's POV

Hey Austin! Aren't you suppose to in New York? Dez asked… No, it turns out that she is married I said.. oh man, I'm really sorry Dez said… it's even worse she's having a baby too I said… wow, that's a bummer, I'm really sorry Said Dez… hey Dez! You can't tell Austin but-… oh hey Austin! Trish said… it's okay, I already know I was there I said as I walked away…

Trish's POV

It must have really crushed him I said.. yeah, hey Trish what's the full story? Dez said… alright what happen was Ally called me and asked if I knew he was coming, I said yes.. she said Austin sang to her then she told him the bad news, she married and she is having a baby, and she said he just walked away I said.. wow he is crushed Dez said…

Ally's POV

Hey Patrick, I bumped into my old boyfriend I said.. oh yeah, the one you still write for? Said Patrick… Yes, I feel bad, I mean I was a new Christian, and I kind of told him to wait for me I said… well I think you should fix this, you're a much stronger Christian so I think you should go back to Miami Patrick said.. your right, thanks I said as I kissed him.. I'll leave tomorrow so I'll have spring break I said..

(2 DAYS LATER…)

Austin's POV

Hey Austin! Said Trish.. bye Trish Austin said as walked away…

Ally's POV

Trish! I said… Ally! You look very large Trish said.. ha-ha very funny I said.. have you seen Austin? I asked… Yeah, it looks like you really crushed him Trish said… oh no, I said.. I quickly walked to Austin's house… I knocked on the door.. Ally! You look, great! Mrs. Dawson said.. thanks is Austin here? I asked… yes, come in Mrs. Dawson said… I walked up to Austin's room, I knocked..

Austin's POV

I opened the door and Ally was there… Ally? What are you doing? I said… Austin, I'm really sorry for hurting you, but maybe someday someone will come and be your girlfriend Ally said… well I guess I have to live with it, whatever makes you happy, I said… thanks Austin I hugged him and left…

(1 YEAR LATER…)

Austin's POV

Hey Austin! Trish said… are you happy about graduating this year? Trish asked… Yeah, but Ally graduates college this year I said… Yea, so? Trish said.. then her phone rang.. Oh no! she said.. what!? What's wrong? I asked… Ally's house cot on fire and her husband died inside Trish said.. Oh no that is bad! I have to over there I said…

Ally's POV

Patrick is gone, how am I going to rise Monica by myself I thought, then Jessie came and sat next to me.. hey, everything's going to be fine, you go to school I'll help take care of Monica Jessie said.. I think I'm going to finish my last year of college in Miami so guess it's time to go back and live with my dad, it's been 3 ½ years since I left I said… oh I just got a text from Austin he's coming over now Jessie said… oh great, in an old crush I said.. I'm trying to live like a Christian but he will probably not want to go to church I said.. well you don't know that, last time you saw him was spring then again last year yeah? Jessie said.. Yes, well we will see I said..

Austin's POV

I just got out of the elevator and saw Ally, Hi Ally I said.. hey Austin she said.. I'm so sorry I said as I walked up to her.. I tried to hug her but she keep pushing me away… Hi Austin! Said Jessie coming downstairs with a little girl.. who is this? I asked.. well this is my daughter, she's 1yrs old and her name is Monica Ally said as she picked up her daughter… you named her after me? I said.. Yea, of course she said as she handed me Monica.. Hi Monica, I said as I held her… she's beautiful just like her mom I said… Thanks she said..

THE END….

P.S. I DO NOT OWN Austin & Ally! SORRY FOR ANY MISTAKES! Please review!


End file.
